1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view image coding apparatus and method for an efficient image coding, and more particularly, to a multi-view image coding apparatus and method that may construct a spatial prediction structure using a geometric structure of a camera and code a multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When multi-view video data of a single scene is obtained, a temporal correlation and a spatial correlation may exist. The temporal correlation may be associated with a time change for each camera view, and the spatial correlation may be associated with each view from a single viewpoint. In a temporal correlation, since an order based on a time axis is obvious, coding may be performed by predicting based on an image with a smallest time difference. However, an order of a prediction structure for a spatial correlation of each view may not be accurately determined with respect to a multi-view image.
Accordingly, a multi-view image coding apparatus and method that may analyze geometric information from a position and a location of each view, design a spatial prediction structure with a high spatial correlation, and increase a coding efficiency is required.